The Love Guri
The Love Guri is the second episode of Conn, Swagge n' Eddy. This episode aired on January 8th 2015. No new characters were introduced. Plot GurigorloX is in his jail cell adding a new person to his list of dead people. He lifts it up and reveals that there is a hole in the wall of the jail cell. He escapes through the said hole and wants to "cause more trouble". Meanwhile, a news report about Eddy blowing up the Comment Bridge and kill Agumon is shown on TV, saying that a $500,00 reward is placed on Eddy. Cooleo asks his wife, Marry, to bring him his hat and goes to warn Eddy about the bounty that is placed on him. When he does, Eddy start to blame him for not giving him the right bomb. Connman interjects to show them another news report on TV. The TV reporter says that GurigorloX has escaped prison and is roaming the streets trying to find someone to kidnap before making an unfunny atheist joke. Cooleo thinks that GurigorloX has already kidnapped Marry, and tries to rush to the rescue, but not before Connman stops him and suggests that Eddy goes undercover. Eddy disguises himself Sstan Marsh from South Park, and then joins Connman and Cooleo to get Guri. Meanwhile, Marry hears a knock on the door and opens it only to find Guri, spraying knock-out spray at her face before kidnapping her. The trio are trying to find Guri with the help of the Super Powered WiiU Tracking device, and then meet up with Officer TJ, who says that he'll keep an eye out on them. They finally find him at a construction site where he sprays a love potion on Marry that "makes the ladies obey every command". He orders Marry to fight them. She successfully defeats Connman, Eddy walks past her to go after Guri, and Cooleo Swagge kisses her to make her regain her memory of him. Eddy and Connman finally trap him and turn him gray by lighting him on fire and putting it out. Cooleo and Marry knock the construction site down by using a wrecking ball. Another new report says that GurigorloX is arrested again and that Eddy is now forgiven for blowing up the comment bridge. Connman ends the episode by summing up everything and demanding that the credits be rolled. Goofs * After asking Marry to fetch his hat for him, Cooleo gets bigger the next frame. * After saying that the trio needs to turn around and go back, Cooleo's mouth is still open even after he's finished talking. * In one shot while jumping off the collapsing construction site, Eddy is seen wearing his usual attire despite him wearing a brown jacket and sea blue pants throughout the rest of the episode. * During the time of the third news report in the episode, Ben T. Looney's eyes are drawn off model, but the creator masks this mistake by saying that Ben's plastic surgeon "messed up his eyes". Trivia * This episode was named after the film "The Love Guru". * Guri's love potion is an excuse for the word "Love" in the title to have a meaning. Category:Episodes